real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
He Wouldn't Be Stupid Enough to go to Rocks
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Damagh Everyone walks back into camp confused about what just went down. Tanay apologizes to the tribe for hiding the fact that Marcus had an idol from them and Patty says he was just playing the game. Norman and Susie are together and quietly celebrate their victory of getting Marcus out, even if it wasn't the way they intended. Patty and Stacey are talking and Stacey says their jobs just got a lot easier and Patty laughs. Patty asks if Stacey thinks the idol was rehidden and Stacey says she doubts it because no other season has had rehidden idols. Stacey asks if they should stick with Norman and Susie or if they should bring in Tanay and blindside the two of them and Patty says she would rather bring in Tanay and Stacey agrees. Patty and Stacey go up to Tanay and begin talking with him and Patty says she wants to move on from the Marcus situation and Tanay agrees. Patty says her and Stacey really want to work with Tanay moving forward and Tanay says he would love that since he's a free agent now. In a confessional Tanay says he doesn't trust the girls at all but will take any deal made to him so he can get out of his bad situation. Norman and Susie are talking and Norman asks if Susie trusts the girls and she says she doesn't. Norman says they should talk to Tanay about an alliance before the girls do and Susie agrees so they walk up to Tanay and start talking. Norman apologizes for putting him and Marcus' alliance on blast but he had to try to stay somehow and Tanay says he understands and would do the same thing. Norman says he and Susie were wondering if Tanay wanted to be in an alliance with them and Tanay says he would love to since they seem more straight forward than Patty and Susie. In a confessional Tanay says he went from the worst spot on his tribe to the best in just one day and he didn't even have to put in any effort. Jamila Everything at camp is calm for once due to their immunity win, but once everyone is occupied with stuff Jeanette sneaks off into the forest. Iris notices Jeanette run off and she decides to secretly follow her. Jeanette is looking for an idol all over, saying how she needs it on this tribe, and is searching obvious areas for it to be. Suddenly, Jeanette sees a yellow package in a tree. Right as she's doing to grab it, Iris runs in past her and grabs the package which turns out to be an idol. Jeanette is shocked and tells her to give it back to her and Iris says Jeanette never touched it so it wasn't hers and Jeanette is pissed. Iris runs into camp and tells Elissa and Victor she just got an idol that Jeanette was going to grab. Iris shows both of them the idol and then Jeanette solemnly walks into camp. Iris tells Jeanette it was a cute attempt but she's always one step ahead of her and Jeanette goes down to the beach silently. Iris says she can't wait until Jeanette gets voted out and she puts her idol in her bag. On the beach, Jeanette is crying and Victor walks over to her and sits next to her to comfort her. Jeanette tells Victor she didn't expect Survivor to be so hard and she doesn't know what she did to deserve Iris bullying and treating her the way she does. Victor says Iris thinks she's the queen of the world but will eventually get what's coming to her, in Survivor and in life. Victor hugs Jeanette and apologizes for how Iris treats her and Jeanette wipes her tears and says it's more motivation to keep going. Qawiun Ocean and Walter are talking and walking on the beach and Ocean says she had a sneaky idea. Walter asks what it is and Ocean says she thinks it would be funny for Walter to instigate a fight with Aspen but make it look like Aspen's fault so he gets in a worse position than he's already in and Walter laughs and says he likes that idea. Walter asks what he should do and Ocean says most of what Walter does annoys Aspen so she's sure he can think of something. Everyones hanging out around camp and when no one is looking, Walter takes his lucky necklace out of his bag and puts it in Aspen's. A few minutes later, Walter goes up to his bag pretending to look for something and asks if anyone has seen his necklace. Everyone says they haven't and Walter starts searching around camp frantically, saying the necklace is very important to him. Ocean suggests everyone checking their bags to make sure Walter didn't put it in the wrong one or something like that. Everyone checks their bags and Aspen pulls out the necklace, asking if this is Walter's. Walter grabs it from him and accuses him of stealing his necklace. Aspen gets pissed and says he didn't steal anything and the two start arguing. Geoff breaks up the fight and asks Aspen how it got in his bag and he says he has no idea. Walter says that him and Aspen obviously don't get along but stealing is a new low. Geoff tells the two to calm down and go for walks. Farrah and Monika look at each other and laugh because of the dumb drama. Challenge The challenge is played and Qawiun places first while Damagh places second. Jamila will attend tribal council for the third time. Jamila Everyone gets back to camp and the morale is very low due to their poor challenge performance. Jeanette goes off to get water and Iris goes up to Elissa and Victor to strategize. Iris confirms that they're both voting for Jeanette and Elissa says they're out of any other options so she is and Victor says he is too. Iris chuckles and says it's going to be so satisfying seeing her go. Jeanette, Elissa and Victor are talking on the beach and Jeanette starts pleading her case for Iris to go. Jeanette says she's an extremely emotional player who is bad to be associated with come a merge or swap, she has an idol so she's very dangerous, and she's the weakest on the tribe and they need to start winning. Jeanette says she would never betray either of them because it would be the second time they've helped save her so she would owe them big time. The two tell Jeanette they'll think about it but have to talk alone. Elissa and Victor are talking alone and going through all of their options for the vote. The two discuss the pros of keeping Iris, cons of keeping Iris, pros of keeping Jeanette, and cons of keeping Jeanette. The two talk for over an hour and it begins to get dark when they both agree on their decision for what to do tonight. Tribal Council Jeff asks Elissa why they keep losing and Elissa says there is no tribe unity at all and the communication is very poor. Jeff asks Victor if the lack of communication and unity is due to camp life and he ays it definitely is because of Iris and Jeanette feuding. Jeff asks Jeanette about the feud and Jeanette says Iris hates her for no reason and at camp yesterday Jeanette was about to find an idol but Iris ran in front of her and grabbed it. Jeff asks Iris about the situation and she says she saw Jeanette sneak into the woods so she followed her and grabbed the idol so she wouldn't have it. Jeff asks Elissa if it's Jeanette or Iris going home tonight and she says it is and that her and Victor are deciding who goes. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Jeanette. Iris. That's one vote Jeanette, one vote Iris. Jeanette looks worried and Iris is smiling. Jeanette Jeanette sighs and looks disappointed. Third person voted out of Survivor: Socotra... Jeanette (3-1) Jeanette looks sad and Iris starts loudly clapping and laughing at the result. Jeanette hugs Elissa and Victor and tells them there's no hard feelings and she hopes they do well. Jeanette gets her torch snuffed and just before walking out, turns around and flips off Iris who blows her a kiss. Votes Elissa voted Jeanette: "I'm really sorry Jeanette but I have a lot stronger of a connection to Iris than I do you. It took a lot to convince Victor to do this but he wouldn't be stupid enough to go to rocks with two people for someone who tried blindsiding him not too long ago." Iris voted Jeanette: "You are an awful person. You are so annoying, whiny, you play the victim, and taking the idol from you was single-handedly my favorite moment out here so far. I am so happy to finally be writing your name down, see ya never loser. (flips off camera)." Victor voted Jeanette: "You are amazing and I'm so sorry to have to go back on our alliance especially after our talk on the beach the other day, but I think it's best right now to go with Iris with the idol and keep our trio alive." Jeanette voted Iris: "You are such an unpleasant person. You are a bully, you're rude, you're fake, and I can wholeheartedly say I hope I never have the displeasure of speaking to you again after this is over." Final Words "I'm sad I wasn't able to get further than I did. I think I just drew a very unlucky hand getting put on the same tribe as Iris and I have no ill feelings toward Elissa or Victor for making this decision. Survivor is a show I've loved since I was a kid and although my experience wasn't as happy as I had hoped, I'll never forget it." - Jeanette, 15th Place